


Patience is a Virtue

by catsardothien, nicoandlevi (outphan), StarrySummers04



Series: Nico and Levi are some Kinky Bois [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Spanking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsardothien/pseuds/catsardothien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/nicoandlevi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Nico teaches Levi some patience.





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barelyprolific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/gifts).



> After shamelessly lurking on the schmico thread 24/7, I've decided to have a go at my first fic ever. This was inspired by several asks I saw on Nico and Levi's kinks. Thank you to my co-authors for their patience, support, and ability to write smut (which, unsurprisingly, I am unable to do). And thank you to those of you who betaed the fic (@tututwinkletoes21) when I first wrote it - I really appreciate that you took the time to read and comment!!

Nico was in an OR in the middle of a 14-hour shift, performing one of the most challenging surgeries he had ever been part of, to date, and all he could think about was his boyfriend, who was currently waiting at home, eagerly awaiting for his boyfriend’s return, unable to sit still. Levi, with his beautiful green eyes that widened when Nico thrust into him, hard and fast. Levi, with his perfect stubble that provided just the right amount of friction on Nico’s smooth skin. Levi, with his soft, fluffy, curls, just perfect for Nico to pull on. Levi, with his pretty, pink, soft, mouth that looked perfect wrapped around Nico’s… 

“Nico!” Link called, looking expectantly at his friend. Judging by the look on Link’s face, he’d been trying to get Nico’s attention for some time.

“Yes?” Nico replied, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“You can take over now.” Link said, with a mischievous grin that didn’t go unnoticed by the crowd of single, female, hospital staff who were watching from the gallery. Nico internally smirked at their expressions. Seemed like Link would never let go of his playboy ways; it was a pity the women never learned.

“Taking over after the fun part…” He grumbled, holding back his grin. Link winked at him.  
“You know it.”

\--

Two hours later, Link and Nico were finally scrubbing out. Link glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes; Nico seemed distracted, almost as if he were in a rush to go home. Link couldn’t hold back his snort. “Thinking of a certain intern?” he teased. To his surprise, Nico Kim - stoic, reserved, and always calm, blushed. Nico Kim, blushing. Now there was a sight. He didn’t even bother dignifying Link with a response, glancing downwards and shaking his head with a small smile at his friend’s nosiness. “Anything you’re planning on doing tonight?” Link prodded. Nico couldn’t continue holding in his pent up frustration of not having a night alone with Levi for not one, not two, but three full weeks.

“Yeah, Levi.” he said, looking Link straight into the eyes. Not one to be outdone, and after his initial shock at Nico’s bluntness, Link winked.

“Be sure to use protection. Wouldn’t want you to come rushing to my place at 2 in the morning, all panicked that you’ve knocked someone up. Like that time in Med School?” 

“You promised you wouldn’t bring that up! That only happened once, or have you forgotten that I’m gay?”

“Relax!” Link laughed. “I’m sure it happens to everyone.”

\--

7 hours earlier… 

Nico was a little shit. That was just a fact. The morning started like every other morning, Levi wrapped up in Nico’s arms, Nico’s breath heavy against his neck. He would’ve fallen back asleep, but the next minute the alarm was buzzing and sleep drifted away. “Mm, morning,” Nico said with a yawn and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Levi’s neck.

“Good morning.” Levi spent a second debating whether they had time to mess around. Nico would need to get to the hospital (ideally after a shower) and some serious studying was waiting for Levi. But of course they had time to mess around. A little bit of making out couldn’t hurt, could it? “Nico?” Levi’s breathy moan as he said his boyfriend’s name made the air still. Then he moved backwards, just a bit, until his ass was ever so slightly was pressed against Nico’s front, his boyfriend’s morning wood pressing against him.

“Can I help you?”

“Yup.” Levi turned around, squinting at Nico’s beautiful face. He was really desperate for a kiss. “Hi there.” Nico pressed a kiss on Levi’s cheek and Levi went to kiss him properly, wanting more - but Nico was already moving away. “Hey!” Levi protested. Nico turned to look at him, with his phone already in his hands. 

“This is my third shift of the week. You know how many times I’ve been late? Because of you, I might add. Twice.” Levi pouted which quickly turned into a smile. 

“You just love me too much.” Nico rolled his eyes and leant closer, close enough for Levi to feel Nico’s breath his lips, but not close enough to kiss him. 

“Can’t argue with that.” He smirked. Then finally, Nico kissed Levi, a kiss that was, in Levi's opinion, one of the best kisses he'd ever received: a heated, passionate, slide of tongues and lips that lit a fire in him. Nico's fingers roamed Levi’s torso, never wandering too far, but always teasing. Levi kept wanting more, pulling Nico closer and closer, but the man never seemed to want to give him more. Instead, he managed to work him up, managed to get him close to the point where Levi felt like he could come from a single touch. But then the bastard grinned and said, “I have to go, I can’t be late to work.” Levi stared at him.

“Don’t you dare…”

“Sorry,” Nico said shamelessly as he left the room.

Levi couldn’t believe that his boyfriend would be this cruel to him. He needed Nico inside him. As he hadn’t known he was gay and hadn’t been able to enjoy this for very long, Levi was trying to make up for lost time. They would both be late for work, they would hook up in on-call rooms during their breaks and on days off that they shared, they usually only left the bed to go to the bathroom or to get food, usually take out. Levi needed his boyfriend like air, he had no idea how he’d lived without this for so long. Nothing felt better than being so intimate with another human being, but sometimes Levi felt as though it was just Nico. He couldn’t imagine feeling like this about anyone else.

The moment his boyfriend walked through the front door, Levi was on Nico, hauling him in for a rough, desperate, kiss. He carded his hands through Nico’s soft hair, breathed in his scent, ground against Nico, until all he could think about was Nico, Nico, Nico… Against Levi’s whines, Nico reluctantly pulled away. “Babe, as much as I love the mood you’re in, I need to leave for the hospital in 7 minutes. There’s a really urgent surgery. If we keep this up...” he trailed off. 

“Then why’d you come home?” Levi asked, confused. It’s not that he didn’t want to see his boyfriend, but when it was only for such a short time, it felt kind of pointless. It wasn’t as if they had time to do anything. Although, that was probably Nico’s intention.

“I had to see you, of course.” Nico smiled down at his boyfriend, before giving him a small peck on the lips. Levi’s heart melted, overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt for this man. That didn’t mean he’d forgotten about his goal, though.

“All I need is 7 minutes…” Levi purred, watching Nico’s eyes darken. The taller man sighed. Although it took a ridiculous amount of self restraint, he knew that if they started, it would take much longer than 7 minutes to satisfy Levi, and himself. 

“No babe, I really can’t do this right now. Just wait till I get home, okay?” He winked. Levi pouted, but didn’t say anything, leaning into Nico to nuzzle his neck and nip at his earlobe. “I really love you, you know?” That bastard. Levi knew exactly what he was doing, knew that the rough slide of his stubble against Nico’s smooth skin never failed to make Nico’s cock hard, knew that his patented pout and puppy eyes™ would make Nico cave to his wishes in a heartbeat. Not that there was much Levi could do that wouldn’t drive Nico crazy; he was just so gone for this man. 

Nico shook his head to clear it before firmly pushing Levi away and heading for the refrigerator. Hopefully, he would find something quick and easy to eat; something he could devour on the way to the hospital that would provide the energy he needed for the upcoming 6 hour surgery. He rummaged around the bottom shelf, making a mental note to stop by the grocery store on the way home to pick up more veggies. Hey, he was conscious of his health, okay? In the end, he decided on the leftover kimchi fried rice from last night; luckily for him, he had had the foresight to pack it in a lunch bag, complete with utensils and napkins. Nico turned around to place the tupperware in the microwave, and what he saw took his breath away and almost made him drop the entire bag. Levi had stripped down to nothing, and was currently sat on the kitchen counter, looking like Nico’s fantasies brought to life, with his legs wide apart, one arm reaching between his legs, the other gripping a small bottle.

“Like what you see?” Levi smirked at him. Nico couldn’t believe his eyes; at the back of his mind, he wondered why everyone thought his boyfriend was innocent. Little did they all know that Levi was the most demanding, kinkiest, loudest partner Nico had ever had, not that he would have it any other way. Nico audibly swallowed before strengthening his resolve. Two could play this game. He dropped the lunch bag by his side and took three steps forward until he was looking down at Levi, who couldn’t hold back his small grin. Seems like he thought he had managed to get what he wanted. Nico was happy to play along for the time being. 

Nico walked over to where Levi was sat and spread Levi’s legs even further, allowing himself to stand between them. He buried his face into Levi’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

“So, you couldn’t wait till tonight, could you, babe?” Nico asked, his breath skimming across Levi’s neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and moaned.

“No, how am I supposed to be able to wait when you look like a Greek god? I need you.” Levi moaned. Nico leaned in and passionately kissed Levi, his hand sneaking down to take hold of Levi’s hand, pulling the intern’s fingers out of himself and replacing them with his own. He gently moved his fingers in and out of Levi, going slowly, which he knew Levi hated but it always made his orgasms more intense. Levi moaned, whined and groaned, writhing around on his boyfriend’s fingers from the pleasure, all while wishing it was Nico’s cock inside of him. Right when Nico felt that Levi was about to come, he pulled his fingers out of Levi and stepped back. “Nico!” Levi whined, before getting up and trying to get Nico to put his hands on him again. Nico pinned his boyfriend’s hands behind his back. 

“Since you can’t be patient, I’m not going to give you a choice.” Nico growled. He picked up Levi, bridal style, and took him to their bedroom before throwing him down on their bed. “Don’t you dare move.” He instructed. Nico then started rummaging around in what they referred to as their “box of fun” for what he was looking for. 

“Aha!” Nico pulled out a plug. It was silicone, designed to feel like the real thing, it was slightly smaller than Nico, meaning Levi wouldn’t particularly like it due to its smaller size. Nico then climbed back onto the bed, over a squirming Levi. “Hands and knees.” Nico ordered, Levi scrambled to do as he’d been told. With his boyfriend now in the perfect position, ass in the air, presenting his hole for Nico, the Ortho fellow spat onto Levi’s hole and gently pressed the plug inside. Levi moaned when he felt Nico’s spit land on his hole, and he practically screamed when Nico pushed the plug inside. He needed it so badly, it felt much better than his fingers, yet, it wasn’t big enough, and it wasn’t Nico.

“I need to head back to work now. If you leave that in until I come home, without touching yourself, then I’ll reward your patience. If you don’t then I’ll have to punish you - and don’t think I won’t do it. I’d love to spank your milky skin until it's red and swollen. It would make it even more difficult for you to sit down and everyone would know why.” Nico threatened. He then pressed a gentle kiss into Levi’s hair as the intern was still on all fours in the middle of the bed.

“Nico!” Levi shouted, but it was too late. Nico had already left. 

\--  
In the present…

Levi glanced at the clock. It was 8.30, and Nico was supposed to have been home at 8. Levi could feel the long and hard shape of the buttplug. He was supposed to be studying, but how could he? He couldn’t stay still, couldn’t even sit properly, so how was he supposed to focus on text books? Every inch he moved, every step he took, he felt the plug. It was all he could feel. 

For what must have been the 100th time, Levi cursed his foolish behaviour, which had lead to his current predicament. Nico had come home during his lunch break, and Levi had been in a mood. Who could blame him? His gorgeous boyfriend and his own schedule hadn’t lined up for a full three weeks. That meant three weeks without getting to touch Nico’s rock hard abs, toned ass, or his own personal favourite: his arms. They barely got to spend time in each others’ company, let alone have time for a good, proper, fuck. And the thing was, he wasn’t supposed to come. Nico told him that he couldn’t, not until he got home. But the friction and the fullness were everything. He could just touch himself and not tell Nico, even though there was always the risk that Nico could return whilst he was pleasuring himself. When he couldn’t hold it back any longer, when it became too much, he just had to. 

Levi tentatively shifted in his seat, moaning at the sensation of the plug, before wrapping his hand around his hard cock. It didn't feel the same as Nico's big, calloused, hand, but it'd have to do for now.

Only a minute or so after he had started jerking off, Levi heard a key in the door lock. “Oh fuck!” Levi mumbled under his breath as he pulled his hand off his dick, and tried to sit still and look as though he was studying. 

Nico walked through the door, eyes dark.

“Did you miss me, babe?” Nico smirked, knowing exactly how much Levi was going to be craving his cock at this point. He took in his boyfriend, who seemed as though he had been in the middle of studying, but something seemed… off. Levi was breathing heavily, but his cock was still erect, as it had been when Nico had left, and most importantly, the plug was still in him.

Nico strode over to Levi and stood in front of him. 

“Have you been a good boy?” 

Levi nodded. 

“Promise?” 

Levi nodded again.

“Then why do you look so.. flushed?” Nico asked.

Levi looked away from Nico and mumbled something.

“I'm sorry, what was that, babe? Didn't quite catch it.” Nico said.

“Before you came back, I was touching myself, but I didn't come. I couldn't wait for you anymore, Nico, I want you in me, please, please, please.” Levi whimpered.

Nico's eyes grew even darker at that. “Touching yourself without me there? You need to be punished.” 

In one fluid motion, Nico picked his boyfriend up, sat himself down, and turned him over in his lap, so Levi's perfect ass was up in the air. 

 

“Since you didn’t come, I’m only going to spank you five times. If you lose count, we’re going to start from the beginning.” Nico growled. 

Nico carefully slid the plug out of his boyfriend, slowly, torturously, inch by inch. “Nico…” Levi whined, it had been too long. He’d been waiting for hours. He needed Nico. Nico loved the squelch when the plug finally pulled free of Levi’s hole and how pale Levi was. Nico brought his hand down.

 

“O-one.” Levi stuttered..

 

Nico decided to spank Levi a bit harder each time, so his ass would be a glorious shade of pink and red. 

 

“Two.” 

 

Levi’s cock was now leaking precome all over Nico’s thighs. 

 

“Three.” 

 

Nico could feel Levi grinding against him, so he held him by the hips and whispered “Patience.”

 

“Four.” Levi whimpered. He couldn’t take it anymore; the sting of the spankings made him ache, and his cock was an angry red. He felt as though any kind of simulation was going to make him come….

 

“Five.” Levi moaned as his stomach clenched and he came all over Nico’s thighs.

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, Nico didn’t seem to care that he had already come.  
Nico couldn’t wait much longer either, he needed Levi, it just happened that the Ortho fellow had more experience in this area, and therefore, more restraint. He turned Levi over and pulled him up into a deep kiss, Levi straddling him. He didn’t even bother to take his clothes off, or to punish Levi for coming without him. Nico just undid his jeans and pulled his cock out; Levi was already naked and prepped, anyway.

At this point, neither Levi nor Nico had the patience to wait much longer, so Nico grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hips and thrust into Levi, balls deep in one go. They both cried out at the pleasure of finally being connected so intimately. Unfortunately, after being on edge for most of the day, Nico wasn’t going to last for long. Especially not if Levi came again, and it felt like he was going to. The intern was writhing around, as if he was trying to pull away from Nico. “What’s wrong, babe?” Nico asked, slowing for a moment.

“I’m going to come again.” Levi cried. The overstimulation of Nico inside of him, despite the fact that Levi had already come was pushing him to the edge again.

“Then come for me.” Nico whispered against Levi’s earlobe, moving to suck several hickies into his boyfriend’s neck, knowing they wouldn’t heal before work in the morning. With Nico’s encouragement, it only took a couple more perfectly angled thrusts that hit Levi’s prostate dead on for the intern to tense up and come all over his stomach and Nico’s shirt. It was the feeling on Levi’s channel spasming around him that finally pulled Nico over the edge, spilling himself inside Levi. Levi collapsed forwards, his face pressed into Nico’s neck, trying to catch his breath. “I love you.” Levi panted.

“Love you too.”

\--

BONUS:

Link and Taryn didn’t bother hiding their stares when Levi limped in, 2 minutes after his shift was supposed to begin. “So, I take it you had a good night?” Taryn asked, gesturing to the hickies that were marking her best friend’s milky skin.

“Shut up!” Levi said, face red. Nico walked over and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. 

“Oh, we most definitely did… Jealous that you aren’t getting any, Helm?” He smirked. Now it was Taryn and Link’s turn to blush. Seems like they would never learn not to tease Nico and Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check us out on tumblr @abraxoschase, @starrysophie04, and @nicoandlevi. Feel free to hit me (@abraxoschase) up with prompts; this just might turn into a series ;)  
> Kudos and comments = happiness!!


End file.
